Bite Me?
by Baka Shojo
Summary: [oneshot] Dark and Daisuke were talking about random things. Daisuke gets annoyed, somewhat. He says, Bite me! And Dark kind of did. ShounenAi rewritten


Title: **Bite Me?**

Authoress: **Baka Shojo**

Summary: **(one-shot) Dark and Daisuke were talking about random-turned-serious things. Daisuke gets annoyed, somewhat. He says, "Bite me!" And Dark kind of did.** **Shounen-ai**. Sorta serious at first, but Dark changes his mood.

Story Type: One - Shot

On a sunny day, birds were chirping, people were happily doing whatever they're doing. And this is how we find our favorite characters idly chatting. They were talking out on the balcony of Daisuke's room. Dark was using a Hikari artwork to make a temporary solid body for himself as he listened to Daisuke for a while. He knew of the discomfort of feeling like talking to oneself.

"You sure Hiwatari won't hurt you?" Dark asked concern, though it was well hidden. Due to his obliviousness, Daisuke didn't notice. He replied without thought on how it'll affect his family's curse.

"Yes, Dark. He's my friend; he won't hurt me... Intentionally, anyways..." Daisuke says softly. He thought about Krad and he resisted a shiver. Dark, being outside his mind and body, observed Daisuke. He didn't quite notice the shudder. _Was it the breeze?_

"Why did you break it off with Riku, huh Daisuke?" Dark asked showing a bit of confusion, but masking his longing for Daisuke. "I thought you loved her." _And would do anything, even if it hurts you… or me… _Dark added mentally.

"Love is too strong a word." Daisuke replied, a little annoyed. He turned his back to his house and looked at the sea, ignoring Dark. Dark felt hurt, but he continued.

"Fine, not love, but at least a crush right?" Dark persisted. Daisuke glanced at Dark from the corner of his eye, but made no move to answer for a few minutes. _Was it Dark's slightly pleading tone that made me think over my words?_

"Yeah, at first. Now let's stay off that subject." Daisuke dodged the subject. He then turned toward the fountain where he used to visit daily. Awkward silence reigned for a while as both males thought on the other's unusual actions that moment. Finally, Dark gave an intelligent reply. _Sarcasm _

"Hn." Dark grunted before staying quiet so Daisuke can break the silence that once again threatened to consume their random conversation. Daisuke ignored his silent request and they looked out over the bustling city below. Thoughts occupied both their minds and Dark forgot about the unease of the quiet. Dark was wondering why Daisuke sounded so annoyed and irritated at first. Even when Daisuke felt those feelings, he never said things so harsh. Something just wasn't right. And it hurt Dark to know that Daisuke will intentionally say things with that tone to _him_, his _alter ego_, his _other half_, _Dark_.

"Tell me Daisuke, why did you break it off with Riku?" Dark asked, frustration mingling in his voice. "And don't say you don't crush on her or anything of that sort." Daisuke was shocked out of his thoughts before he realized what Dark was talking about. He glared cutely at Dark before sighing and replying softly.

"It's... It's nothing, Dark..." Daisuke whispered. He turned abruptly and walked swiftly inside the room. He darted to the door of his bedroom, but alas, Dark grabbed his wrist and held him in his place.

"Quit lying!" Dark said a bit louder. He pushed Daisuke towards the wall and pinned him with his larger body, leaving no room for escape. Daisuke grew frantic and desperate. He began to thrash around, but he still couldn't make a run for it.

"Bite me!" Daisuke shouted, giving up, but still not ready to stop his feisty attitude. Dark made a surprised look. With an instant of hesitation, he leaned forward to 'bite' Daisuke. Daisuke was once again stunned.

"D-Dark... What are you doing? Wh-why did you kiss me?" Daisuke stuttered, completely forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be angry. _D-Dark just KISSED me! Why did he DO that! We share the SAME body!_

"I didn't kiss you, I 'bit' you." Dark said, chuckling. At last, he disregards the topic as he saw how Daisuke reacted at first. Sighing mentally, Dark wondered when the next chance to kiss Daisuke was. _Who cares why they broke up, when I can try sneaking kisses from Daisuke? _Dark thought as he smirked mischievously.

FIN

Now, this is a pointless one-shot. I appreciate readers for enjoying my one-shots, but I don't see how my one-shots are good. Also, I think this was rather… blah…


End file.
